


Fluff on Ice

by Codijette



Series: Royai drabbles [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codijette/pseuds/Codijette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the same day as fic #2, Roy and Riza are still at the park. They decide to go ice-skating. (Disclaimer: I own nothing)<br/>Part of a series, but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff on Ice

Roy and Riza stood at the top of a hill in the park, looking down at a frozen pond. A shack stood nearby. Two people walked away from the shack holding ice skates. A few people were already skating on the pond. Riza glanced up at Roy. He squeezed her hand and led her down the hill and to she shack.  
“Two pairs of skates, please,” Roy demanded, slapping some money down on the counter. The shopkeeper inquired about their shoe sizes, then retrieved the skates from the shelf. Roy took the skates, and he and Riza sat on a bench to pull them on.  
“Lieutenant, I have a confession,” Roy said. Riza looked at him curiously. “I've never actually been ice skating.”   
“Neither have I, really. But I've always wanted to try it,” Riza replied. She stood up and wobbled towards the pond, Roy not too far behind. She stepped on the ice and elegantly glided away. Roy, on the other hand, stepped on the ice, pushed off, and went careening into a snowbank.  
“Sir, I may not know much about ice skating, but I'm sure you're not supposed to faceplant into the snow,” Riza commented.  
Roy grumbled and got back to his feet. He held his arms out sideways to help keep his balance. Riza took his hand and pulled him along beside her as she began skating again. After a few times around the pond, he got the hang of it. Riza let go of his hand and tried to go faster, but lost her balance and began to fall.  
Roy jumped forward in an attempt to catch her, but slipped and fell, instead becoming a cushion to break her fall. Riza blushed and quickly pushed herself up. “Sorry, colonel. I didn't mean – ” she began.  
“Don't worry about it,” he replied, also getting up. He brushed a bit of snow off Riza's shoulder. Black Hayate barked. “It's getting late. Let's go get something to eat.” They returned the skates and bought two cups of hot chocolate, then worked their way back to Riza's car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying these! Just one more to go!


End file.
